If It Would Be A Clear Day Tomorrow
by YoshikaDream
Summary: After nearly losing Armin, Eren vows that he will protect his little brother while Jean vows that he will never let go of Armin again. Though after the accident, it wasn't the same anymore. Will they succeed in returning how things used to be? JeArmin, EreLevi, and more pairings. Cover art is mine. If you want to see the whole photo, just search "NathanKhin" in tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this is short, but this is just the prologue. :)**

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Eren shouted at Connie. his voice was covered in pure anger, grief and pain.

"He's gone, Eren. All we have to do is to find his body." Connie said, trying to sound a little brave and strong. His fists were shaking in anger though. Why...? Why couldn't he protect him...?

Mikasa was looking at Jean, who was punching the wall in anger and pain. Jean wasn't hiding his tears and didn't mind the blood and seering pain in his fists as he punched the wall continuously and hardly. They were falling freely down his face... just like Eren's... just like hers.

"What happened, Connie..?" Mikasa said as she looked at the crying boy in front of her. Blood was searing out of his palms as he tightened his fists.

"We... We were fighting against the titans when... when a titan appeared right behind him... It didn't eat him. It grabbed his wire from the 3DM gear and threw him with such force he hit a lot of roofs before disappearing somewhere in the cloud of dust. B-but the was blood everywhere... the places he hit was covered with his blood. It was horrible, Mikasa. Eren. I tried to protect him... I was j-j-j-just to late...!" Connie said as tears now fully ran down his cheeks and cried as if there was no tomorrow.

"W-where... What direction-" Mikasa can't seem to find the right words for the first time.

Connie seem to understand though. "There," He said as he pointed at the left direction.

Jean used his 3DM gear towards the place where Connie pointed immediately.

Eren followed afterwards after a small smile and a "It's not your fault. We don't blame you."

Mikasa gave him a small smile as she said: "Come with us."

'Armin... Please... Hang on... We're almost there! Please... I know you're still alive...!' Eren and Jean thought as they went towards the place with Connie and Mikasa behind them.

* * *

**Wondering what will happened at the next chapter... hmm. Still don't know myself. Guess I'm going to check my fanfiction notebook later. R&R guys!**

**Oh yeah, I'm NathanKhin at my other account. It's for my Inazuma Eleven fanfictions though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who fave, followed and reviewed, thank you very much!**

**If you have a suggestion for the fic, don't hesitate and either review or PM it!**

* * *

"There are a lot of bodies at this place." Christa told Ymir as she looked at the corpses of the Recon Corps members who died.

Ymir only gave a small nod while Annie just stared at the bodies.

"The only thing we could do is to find out who these bodies are... Therefore give some honor for them." Reiner said as he walked around.

"Aa. That's right," Christa said as helped some other Recon Corps members to arrange the corpses in a straight line.

Reiner continued walking around as he looked at the small map the commander gave him of the Wall Rose. As he stared at it intently, a small drop of crimson stained it as it fell on the paper. followed by another, and another.

Reiner frowned and looked up where the source crimson liquid was. It was a huge surprise to see who it was.

"ARMIN!" He screamed and got the attention of the others.

On the remains of the roof of the broken house was Armin, covered in blood.

Reiner used his 3DM gear and was beside Armin in a matter of seconds. He stared at the frail body in front of him before he gently took Armin's body off the broken structure.

"Reiner! How's Armin?! Is h-he..?" Christa's voice faltered at the thought.

"He's alive... though severely injured." Reiner said as he went down the structure and walked beside Christa and the others.

"There's a small house that is in a good condition 5 houses away from here. You can tend him there. Christa, come with me and get some medical supplies from the medics over there." Ymir said a bit urgently. Then she turned to Reiner. "Bring Armin there, now! Try to staunch the bleeding."

"I'm going with Reiner." Annie said and they all separated to their designated places.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit... His wound at the head is a bit deep." Annie cursed as she applied pressure to the wound. She managed to stop the bleeding on Armin's head though she couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling that she's experiencing. "How's his other injuries?"

"I managed to stop the bleeding of the cut on his torso... but his arm is broken. His left foot is just sprained though." Reiner said as he applied some pressure on the wound on the right leg.

"He has a wound on the back of his head which is a bit deep and has a gash on his forehead..." Annie said as she continued to wipe the remnants of the blood from Armin's face.

"I wonder what will Eren and Mikasa say when they see him." Christa's gentle voice suddenly said and it startled the two occupants.

"Not to mention Jean." Ymir said with the usual frown on her face.

As they started bandaging Armin's wounds, a small soft groan escaped the blonde's lips which Christa and Annie heard.

"Armin..." Christa said as she touched the blonde's forehead while avoiding the injury. "Can you hear me..?"

Armin opened his eyes and saw 4 people looking at him with a worried expression. Though he just stared at them blankly.

"Annie... Ymir... try to find Eren, Mikasa and Jean!" Reiner said urgently. The two didn't argue and went out to look for their comrades.

"How are you feeling, Armin?" Christa asked as she smiled at him gently.

It took quite a while before she got an answer. "I'm fine... just a... bit sore..."

"There's no doubt, Reiner." Christa said with a slight frown. "Brain injury."

"Armin, how much do you remember?" Reiner asked. "Can you tell who we are?"

"Christa and Reiner..." Armin replied after 3 minutes.

"He responds a little slow, slurred speech. It's the common symptoms." Christa said.

"Armin. Eren, Mikasa and Jean are on their way. Just rest for a little." Reiner said with a comforting smile.

"Eren...? Mikasa...? Jean...?" Armin said with a small frown. "Who are they..?"

* * *

**Meh. Still too short for my liking... R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Christa couldn't believe what she heard. Armin doesn't remember Mikasa and Eren, who were his childhood friends? Even Jean, who was his lover for almost 4 months already?

"You're kidding, right Armin?" Reiner's question snapped her away from her thoughts.

Armin was looking at Christa and Reiner with a serious expression.

Reiner then realized the seriousness in Armin's condition. Armin wasn't the type of person to joke around during combat, not to mention he was here: Seriously wounded.

"A-Armin, they are your closest friends. Mikasa and Eren are your childhood friends. Jean, meanwhile, is your lover. He's your boyfriend for- Armin?!" Christa's voice went up in horror as Armin's eyes suddenly became very hazy and his face suddenly became very pale.

"Arlert! Listen to me! Stay with me and Christa! Arlert!" Reiner said frantically as he shook Armin's unresponsive form.

"Armin? Armin!" Christa said as she also shook him.

"ARMIN?!" Eren's voice screamed from the door as he opened it forcefully.

"E-Eren!" Christa said as tears went down her cheeks and ran to Ymir, who was standing outside with a stunned face because of the commotion, and hid her face on the woman's body as she cried.

"Reiner, what's wrong with him?!" Jean asked as he gently smoothed Armin's damped hair. Eren was gripping Armin's hand while Mikasa was trying to make Armin respond by tapping his very cold cheeks.

"Christa diagnosed that he has brain trauma." Reiner said, feeling very angry at himself. He was feeling helpless with the situation.

"Armin... Armin... Armin..." Mikasa continued to call his name as she desperately tried to warm his ice cold skin.

The room was going back to his vision. He was starting to hear and feel again. After that temporary blackout, it left Armin very exhausted like he didn't stop training for a week with no time to rest.

Mikasa saw Armin's eyes blink and took it as a good sign. She was also feeling the warmth of Armin's body return very slowly.

"Armin? Can you hear me?" Mikasa asked very gently and slowly.

Jean and Eren turned to Armin. Eren's grip went a little tighter while Jean rested his hand on top of Armin's forehead while avoiding the wound in the process.

They saw Armin's lips move. He was trying to say something but it came out very, very soft for them to hear.

Mikasa leaned her head down and asked: "What was it?"

All Eren and Jean saw was Armin's lips moving again and Mikasa's eyes went wide with shock followed by sadness.

"What do you mean, Armin?" Mikasa asked. For the second time in that day, she can't find the right words to say.

"What is it?!" Eren said frantically.

"Eren, I know what that look from Mikasa means." Reiner said with a somber look.

"Just say it already!" Jean snapped.

"Armin... doesn't remember who the three of you are." Reiner said as he clenched his fists.

"T-that's a lie! Armin could never forget us! He couldn't! R-right, Mikasa?! Right?!" Eren stubbornly couldn't accept the fact that his bestfriend... His younger and only adoptive brother... forgot about them.

Jean was clenching his fists tightly. There was no way. No way Armin would've forgot them...

"It's your fault..." Jean hissed. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT CONNIE!" He shouted with rage. "IF YOU DIDN'T SLACK OFF A WHILE AGO, HE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! HE WOULDN'T BE IN A BLOODY MESS!"

"Don't blame him, Jean! It was an accident!" Christa interjected.

Connie's eyes were full of pain. Pain at being accused and pain with what happened to Armin.

"Connie, it wasn't your fault." Armin suddenly said. "The titan took my wire and threw me like I was some kind of..." Armin's voice slurred as sleep claimed him.

"Let him. He's exhausted." Reiner said when Eren was about to shake his little brother to wake him up.

"But... Why? Why of all people, it's them?" Christa asked.

"I don't have an idea, Christa." Ymir said with a stoic face.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I changed it. Well, I just got things wrong at that thing. The main characters I mean. It's Armin and Jean, not Eren and Mikasa. It's just, the new way of chosing characters when uploading your new story was a bit new to me and I kinda screwed up. I'm sorry.

And I'm also a bit busy with my other fanfiction account, with the name NathanKhin. That's why it took me quite a while to update.

Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

It has been a week since the accident. The Scouting Region had moved back to Wall Rose to let everyone rest and have a plan for the next attack.

Armin was standing beside Reiner, whom he remembered the most. He remembered how Reiner saved him from the female titan though no matter how much Reiner told him that Jean was also there to save him, he still didn't remember a thing.

It didn't surprise Reiner when he woke up in the middle of the night because of the small whines coming from Armin, again. Headaches. The blonde was clutching his forehead while he curls into a very fetal position.

Armin was having this headaches for 3 nights already, leaving him very exhausted during the day.

Reiner stood up and slowly went to Armin's bunk while avoiding to accidentally hit the sleeping people on the way.

Very slowly and gently, he sat beside Armin who was whimpering again.

"Armin..." Reiner said as he shook the younger and smaller blonde. "Oi, Armin...!"

Armin woke up, feeling a bit light-headed. He looked at Reiner and only said one thing that was on his sleep-hazed mind.

"Jean..." Armin said and Reiner immediately knew that Armin wanted Jean.

Reiner glanced at the bunk beside Armin. It was empty. Jean's bunk was empty.

"Jean's probably outside. Are you up to it...?" Reiner asked the blonde. Sensing that Armin's not fully awake yet, he sighed as he carried the half-awake blonde in bridal style. He loved Armin. But as a brother and it was not going past that point.

Reiner made his way to the door very quietly, knowing where to find Jean at the current moment while Armin was torn between giving in to go back to sleep and fighting the sleepy haze in his mind.

.-.

Jean sighed. He felt empty. Just like what he felt when he lost Marco. Though the empty void which was filled when he got to know Armin even better.

But now... It felt like he lost Armin too.

He ran his hand over his hair as he stared at the stars above him.

'You know, Jean, that this is not the only planet up there. There are eight planets. While the space doesn't end.' He could recall Armin's words when he always looks up there.

"Jean." A deep voice suddenly startled him and shook him away from his thoughts.

"Reiner." Jean said as he looked up. His eyes went wide as he saw Armin on Reiner's arms.

"He's having his headaches a while ago. I woke him up but he was looking for you." Reiner simply said as he gently placed Armin on Jean's lap.

Armin, sensing the strangely familiar comfort, snuggled closer to Jean's. Deeper in his lover's arms while he can sense that his world was becoming sharper.

This surprised Jean and Reiner. Armin was a bit distant to Jean, Mikasa and Eren after he lost his memories about them. And now... Armin was curled up in Jean's arms.

"Mm... Jean?" Armin said softly, though Reiner and Jean heard it.

"What is it?" Jean asked cautiously.

"I remembered something..." Armin said with a small smile though his eyes were still closed. ' Sleepy head' Jean thought with a small smile. But the sentence caught him off guard. The same goes for Reiner.

"W-what is it about...?" Jean asked.

*Flashback*

"So... you were in love with me all this time?" Jean asked with a surprised face at Armin who was blushing so hard, it was like he could rival a tomato's color.

"Y-yeah" Armin said and then he suddenly had an annoyed look as he hit Jean square on the face with a pillow. "STOP PESTERING ME WITH THAT QUESTION! YOU ASKED THAT FOR THE 5TH TIME ALREADY! AND I KEPT ON SAYING 'YES' LOADS OF TIMES!"

"Jeez Armin, I'm just fooling around." Jean said as he also shoved Armin off his bed very playfully. "Love makes everyone stupid."

Armin suddenly became emotionless and looked at Jean with very innocent eyes which made Jean blush. "So that means... You're even more stupid than you really are?"

"ARMIN! TAKE THAT BACK!" Jean shouted as he went after the blonde and stopped when Armin hid behind Mikasa who was glaring at him which can kill him if it were real daggers. "Never mind..."

*End of flashback*

Reiner chuckled as the small story finished. Armin was dozing off in Jean's arms with a small smile.

Sensing that the couple needs a private time, Reiner started to leave and smiled after Jean thanked him.

Jean smiled at Armin's sleeping form and started to feel the warm feeling he lost a week ago. He kissed Armin's forehead before hugging him under the soft glow of the moon's gentle light.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day wasn't too harsh for everyone. As expected, they were still all resting for the next plan attack.

Jean and Armin were still asleep. Jean's back was leaning on the tree where he was last night. Armin's was on Jean's chest. Jean's head was on top of Armin's golden hair while Armin's head was resting on Jean's shoulder.

They were too peaceful to look at. Like there weren't any 16 to 30 feet tall titans to kill those two on the spot where they were defenseless.

Eren, however, was not peaceful to look at. He looked like he was ready to kill Jean any moment. That is, if Mikasa let's go of his arm.

'He's taking my best friend's innocence!' Eren though as he screamed: "JEAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ASSHOLE! LET GO OF ARMIN THIS INSTANT!"

Armin was startled awake with Eren's shout, much to Mikasa's dismay. She wanted the blonde to be fully rested so he could recover his strength fast. She knew that Eren wanted this too, but the fact that Jean "attacked" his younger brother/best friend, he was too angry to think about it.

Jean was abrutly awaken not by Eren's shouting but with Armin's sudden and frighten move. He looked at the startled blonde and the enraged Eren.

He smiled at Armin before putting his hand on the lithe shoulder, which made Eren go even more mad.

"Eren...? What's wrong...?" Armin asked his 'childhood friend' cautiously.

"Did he hurt you, Armin?" Eren said as he inspected the blonde's body for any bruises. Well sadly, the blonde's body was COVERED in bruises from the 'event' that happened.

"No." Was Armin's very flat answer. He smiled at Eren as if it wasn't a big deal and leaned on Jean for comfort.

Eren was jealous though. Not romantically, no. He had Levi. And the said man was visiting Petra's grave.

Levi had went out of the walls to recover Petra's body two months ago. For the female titan had also appeared two months ago. The same day when Petra, along with the special scouting legion members had died.

Anyway, Eren was jealous because he was the one who always comforted Armin. He was always the source of Armin's everyday smiles. The reason why Armin graduated along with him and Mikasa. Not Jean.

But then, Jean was the reason why he was not killed by the female titan. Not just because Annie recognized Armin, but also because Armin was able to distract the female titan when Jean was about to be killed.

Ever since that day, the two of them were together. Though not romantically.

At first, both of them thought it was just friendship. For both experienced a huge loss.

Though it soon blossomed into love. Much to Eren's chagrin at first.

Well, Eren's still against it, since he "hated" Jean to the bottom of his heart. Though Armin told him that their squabble is how they show their friendship to others.

Eren and Jean LITERALLY denied it and another shouting match had occurred. Mikasa and Armin, not showing any emotions, just calm and quiet, showed a very interested look in their eyes as the two bickered.

The only moment the two of them stopped was when Shadis showed up.

Back to the present, Armin was starting to go back to his interrupted sleep when Jean carried him in a bridal style. He looked at the way Jean's soft amber eyes looked at him. Jean... he looked so intimidating at first glance though he is actually kind, caring, and the list goes on. In Armin's opinion, of course.

Armin snuggled closer to Jean's warmth, enjoying not only the heat of Jean's body but also the love that the brunette was giving him.

"JEAN! STOP IGNORING ME, YOU FUCKING HORSE FACE!" Eren screamed as Mikasa still tried to restrain him.

"Eren!" Mikasa warned as a deep frown was etched on her face. "He's bringing Armin back to the cabin so that Armin could rest."

"I know that but-" Eren was harshly cut off by Ymir's hand.

"Oi. You're so loud early in the morning." Ymir said grumpily while Christa yawned and giggled right after.

-.-.-.-

Jean was actually going to continue the fight he tried so hard to ignore but after Armin's groggy protest, he decided against it and continued walking to the boys' cabin.

Jean could still recall how drenched Armin's uniform was. Drenched in his own blood.

Jean looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms.

'I thought I'll lose you without saying goodbye. Just like Marco.' Jean thought with an unreadable expression on his face.

After he made sure that Armin was comfortable in his bed, he was about to leave when he heard Armin groan in looked at Armin and smiled. He sat beside the blonde's head and gently smoothed Armin's hair, stroking it continously. Armin unconsciously leaned in the touch, smiling in his sleep as he felt Jean's warmth.

'You know Armin, I wouldn't know where I would be right now if I lost you. I don't also want to think about it. Just thinking about how I lost Marco makes me weak, but what about id I lost you?' Jean thought as he sighed.

The door gently opened, which caught Jean's attention.

There, stood Eren, who was still glaring at him with a dagger look in his eyes as he made his way towards his best friend.

"I hate to see him like this." Eren said after a few minutes of silence.

"So do I," Jean said with a small frown.

"..." Eren seem couldn't find some words to say after that. Though Jean has.

"Reiner brought him to me yesterday." Jean said with a smug look on Eren. "I thought that Armin was just having nightmares and Reiner was just trying to... clear his mind by going outside. But I was wrong. Armin remembered something."

"Remembered...? He remembered something?!" Eren said urgently.

"He remembered me, Eren. He remembered how we ended up as a couple." Jean said as he looked at the shocked face of Eren. "He's starting to get his memories back. But it causes him a lot of pain as he remembers us."

"Are you saying-" Eren's tone was starting to rise up and Jean had to interrupt him.

"I didn't say it like that! And be quiet. I would like his memories to come back too, you know. It's just a pain to see him curling into a ball in a hopeless attempt to lessen the pain." Jean said.

For once, Eren agreed on Jean. He couldn't bare to imagine Armin withering in pain as he recalled his memories about him, Mikasa and Jean.

'You'll get them back in no time, Armin. I promise that.' Ere thought as he gripped Armin's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast for the people in the Scouting Legion was still quiet. Mourning for the people that they lost, but for Eren and Mikasa, the impact was doubled. Without Armin by their side was like they lost him too.

Connie was still avoiding Jean at all costs. Not that he was angry at Jean for being accused, it was mostly out of fear. Fear of losing his friendship with the brunette.

"He's not mad at you, Connie." Eren told him at breakfast. "He was just so angry at himself at that time. He was blaming himself for not being with Armin at that time. I was also blaming myself you know? Same with Mikasa. The question: "What if Armin died?" kept repeating on our minds since the accident. It was the titans' fault. Not yours."

Connie just smiled at him. Everyone was not used to Connie being so quiet.

"Visit him." Were Mikasa's only words.

Those very words were the only words Connie was waiting for.

"Is he awake though?" Christa asked. "We saw Armin being carried back to the boys' cabin asleep."

"That depends. Armin's still a bit exhausted from the headaches he always gets. He's starting to remember everyone, you know." Reiner said as he sat in front of Mikasa and Eren. The very place where Armin usually sits. Jean only started to sit there when the two started dating. Bertholdt also sat there, right beside Reiner.

"Is that so?" Sasha asked, chewing a mouthful of potatoes. "Why not wait until he wakes up? He needs his strength back, guys."

"We know." Connie said. "It's just... i can't stop being so guilty about what happened."

"I would be guilty too if I was on your place." Bertholdt said with a small smile. "But you heard Armin. He doesn't blame you."

Connie smiled and Dazz entered the lunch hall and took some food and started to walk out again. Just before he could close the door, Eren called him.

"Where are you bringing that?" Eren asked.

"Oh. Sorry for the hurry. But Jean was reluctant to leave Armin alone. He was telling me to look after Armin while he gets the food but I told him i will get it instead." Dazz said with a small smile.  
"So, Armin's awake?" Connie asked.

"Yeap. We have to keep it down though. His headaches are a bit bad." Dazz said.

"Dazz, go and eat. I'll take it there." Connie said as he took the trays from Dazz and left. He managed to hear the "thank you man," from Dazz as he speed walked towards the boys' cabin.

* * *

**GUYS I NEED HELP! PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
